Una historia diferente
by ANIAHATORI
Summary: Ahiru ama el bailar mas que a su vida misma, almenos eso pensaba antes de conocerlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy nueva en este espacio y espero no incomodarlos con esta historia pero bueno espero les guste. (Historia en un universo alternativo)

Fan Fiction: **Una historia diferente**

Anime: **Princess** **Tutu**

Pareja: **Ahiru / Fakir**

El comienzo

Ahiru bailaba como una odalisca alrededor de una fuente sintiendo la música que emanaba de su mente recorrerla por todo el cuerpo y extasiándola por completo.

Un joven que pasaba por ese lugar quedo encantado al mirar la sutileza de la pelirroja que bailaba al son de una música inexistente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó hacia ella y siguió sus movimientos los cuales constaban esos momentos en jiros y piruetas sobre sus hermosas piernas.

Cuidando el vio la oportunidad de tomar sus manos, lo hizo sin dudar y en fracciones de segundos los dos bailaron a un ritmo y sentido.

Tan entretenidos estaban realizando sus movimientos que no se habían dado cuanta que la gente se acumulaba a su alrededor apreciando sus gráciles movimientos.

Un estruendazo aplauso corono el final de sus movimientos y se sintieron tremendamente apenados. Pero aun así agradecieron la público espectador y ambos fingieron como si todo hubiera sido parte de un espectáculo ensayado.

Nadie dudo entonces de recompensar a los chicos con algo de ayuda por su esplendoroso baile.

Y cuando las monedas cayeron a caudales, ellos se miraron y por primera vez, y cada uno de ellos miro en el otro el amor que compartieron al bailar.

Cuando recogieron las monedas y la gente se hubo dispersado, se dispusieron a dividir las ganancias entre los dos, se sentaron en la misma fuente que les sirvió de escenario.

La sonrisa fue mayor cuando vieron que la cuanta alcanzada fue muy grande y decidieron no separarla sino invertirla en un negocio donde los dos participaran por igual y sin mas lo hicieron.

Meses después, en una casa pequeña rodeada de un hermoso jardín se convertiría en una academia de baile… donde se enseñaría danza, ballet, hawaiano y jazz entre otros.

Ahiru y su compañero trabajaron muy duramente por meses para que esa academia quedara lista.

Y casi todos los trabajos dentro de la casa para adecuarla a cada baile que impartirían los hicieron ellos mismos manualmente.

Para poderse ayudar mientras la academia abría sus puertas al público, seguían haciendo su baile cada fin de semana para juntar dinero y poder ajustar los gastos que salían a causa del arreglo de la casa.

Así pues todo estaba listo para la inauguración pero ninguno de los dos espero que el mero día en donde sus sueños se iban a realizar…. surgieran un par de intrusos salidos de quien sabe donde y los cuales causarían descontrol dentro de la seguridad que hasta ahora habían demostrado.

¿Qué pasara con estos dos amigos? Y ¿Quién serán estos intrusos?... y además no les intriga quien es el compañero de ahiru….lean el siguiente cap. Y manden rivews.

Bueno espero que esta pequeña introducción les allá gustado y si es así manden un rivews para que apoyen a esta su amiga y las ideas vengan hasta mí. Bien cuídense mucho y lean el siguiente capitulo bey cuídense mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

Ahiru se encontraba sentada en la orilla del rió a las afueras del pueblo donde vivía…

Aun no se podía quitar de la cabeza la magnifica sensación que sintió al bailar un pas deux con Mithos su nuevo amigo y compañero de baile…

Realmente no recordaba mucho… pero la sensación era la misma cada que evocaba el recuerdo

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses, y ella aun no sabia como iba a resultar, el poner la academia de baile en el pueblo.

Ella era una chica muy extrovertida y no tenía miedo de nada, pero sabia que su amigo era todo lo contrario a ella, y confiar en él, le resultaba difícil… aun así, no tenía opción, él era muy atractivo y cuando las inscripciones se anunciaron, casi todas las chiquillas del pueblo habían querido entrar…. Ella sabía que realmente no era por el baile… sino por él, pero que importaba…

Se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada, y se dirigió al poblado… no tardo mucho en caminar cuando se encontró al peli-plateado, hablando con dos jóvenes de cabello negro.

-¡Hola Ahiru!… dijo Mithos gustoso

-¡hola Mithos!… hola a todos… - contesto la chica pelirroja con su contagiosa sonrisa.

Realmente Ahiru era una de las chicas del pueblo que eran hermosas pero su verdadera belleza estaba dentro de ella, pues irradiaba confianza, seguridad y alegría.

Ella se acerco para conocer a los chicos.

-mira Ahiru… te presento a Rue y a Fakir… los dos son hermanos y han venido a pasar las vacaciones con su tío… -dijo el chico plateado con una agradable sonrisa.

Ahiru pudo observar mientras que cada chico se presentaba, que tenían muy buenos modales y además que los dos eran muy atractivos con sus cabelleras tan negras como la noche.

El chico de cabello negro tomo la mano de Ahiru y en ella deposito un beso, sacándola de sus pensamientos… sin más, la pelirroja quito su mano al sentir sobre ella los labios del apuesto chico.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, que la hicieron ver realmente adorable, ante los ojos de los dos chicos.

La chica de cabello negro sintió una especie de coraje interno, ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención en todas partes donde iba.

Pero no hizo nada al respecto solo disfrazo su malestar con una sonrisa fingida que le ofreció a la pelirroja y dijo como si nada…

-Faquir, por favor… no incomodes a la pequeña, se ve que no esta acostumbrada a saludar de la forma en que se hace en la ciudad… -dijo con un tono de voz apacible y amistoso.

Mithos se quedo viendo a Fakir…

-Bueno… dejemos eso por la paz y platiquen mas de cómo es la cuidad… -dijo Mithos con brillo en su mirada, pues el siempre había querido ir a conocer la ciudad.

Rue de inmediato tomo del brazo al muchacho y comenzó a decir como era la ciudad, sus costumbres y que clase de gente vivía ahí… casi todo lo que ella contaba era secundado por su hermano, que terminaba las frases que ella comenzaba.

Para Ahiru esto no era nada interesante, pero veía como a Mithos se le iluminaba la mirada y las sonrisas salían espontáneamente… así que no comentaba nada y solo se quedo ahí escuchando.

Pero entonces Rue dijo algo que en verdad emocionó a la chica.

-mi padre quiere venir a este pueblo, y abrir un teatro… -la pelinegra hablaba sin parar.

-¿presentara obras de teatro, opera y ballet… -dijo Ahiru emocionada.

-pues eso no lo se… pero me imagino que eso se lo puedo preguntar… -dijo la chica algo desdeñosa.

La pelinegra siguió platicando con Mithos… pero Ahiru ya no escuchaba nada… solo se enfrasco en sus pensamientos, esta era la oportunidad que ella estaba buscando…

Nunca nadie había presentado tal espectáculo en el poblado de Kin Kan… pero ahora si comenzaban a presentar ese tipo de espectáculos seguro su academia de baile le resultaría muy buena inversión.

Mas tarde cuando los dos pelinegros se despidieron de ellos… no sin antes prometer visitarlos en su academia, Ahiru comento con Mithos sus inquietudes.

-Mithos que te parece la idea de que el pueblo tenga un teatro, ¡no te párese genial!... –dijo Ahiru soñadoramente.

-si realmente es estupendo que este pensando eso el padre de Rue… además dice que si lo hacen… su padre los dejara vivir en el pueblo y su madre sera la administradora de dicho teatro…. –dijo Mithos tomando de los hombros a Ahiru.

La chica se quedo viendo a Mithos directamente a los ojos y observo que brillaban de forma extraña.

-he Mithos.. se me hace que te gusto la chica esa… ¿verdad?...-dijo Agiru tomando del mentón al chico y volteándolo hacia la izquierda y hacia la derecha repetidas veces.

El de inmediato se soltó y se separo de ella dos pasos atrás cubriendo su rostro con el cabello que caía sobre su cara.

-como dices esas cosas Ahiru… ella es muy bonita, no lo niego… pero ella es de ciudad y ni pensar en intentar acercármele…-dijo Mithos muy seriamente.

-pero que cosas dices Mithos… tu eres genial y además muy guapo… todas las chicas del pueblo estarían encantas de ser tus novias… -dijo la pelirroja de forma triste.

El apuesto joven se dio cuenta de eso y se acerco nuevamente hacia ella.

-todas menos una ¿verdad?... por que no has querido salir conmigo en una cita… -dijo Mithos, volviendo a tomar a la chica por los hombros acercándola lentamente.

Ahiru, no dudaba realmente de lo que sentía en esos momentos… sabia que Mithos le gustaba muchísimo… pero también sabia que era su compañero de batalla, era un pilar de la academia y además la relación de amistad que llevaban era fantástica, no había nada que no comentaran…. Hablaban de todo sin rodeos ni mentiras, eran como hermanos….

Ese era realmente el problema… se habían encariñado tanto el uno del otro, que temían que un noviazgo mal avido… destruyera lo construido en tan poco tiempo.

Ella soltó unas cuantas lagrimas que el noto de inmediato… y sabiendo que ese tema ya lo habían tratado tiempo atrás… decidió no presionar a la chica… la soltó poco a poco y se quedo ahí parado esperando alguna frase de ella.

-no eres tu… -dijo minutos después la pelirroja, que había conseguido dejar de llorar.

-tampoco soy yo… es solo miedo… de que al conocernos mas allá… esto no funcione… ¿me entiendes?... –dijo la joven con la voz ahogada.

-claro que lo entiendo… me pasa lo mismo… pero te juro que no soporto, el no poder probar tu boca, ni poderte abrazarte como un hombre lo haría con una mujer… -dijo el muchacho cerrando sus puños ante la impotencia.

-no seas tonto… eso no tiene nada que ver mira…- dijo Ahiru acercándose un poco mas a el… e inesperadamente lo abraso por el cuello y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios…

Él, sin más respondió ante tal iniciativa de la chica y la tomo por el talle, comenzó a dar vueltas lentamente como si se dejara llevar por una melodía apacible.

-eres real…eres real… -dijo Mithos muy quedito, cuando al beso termino… no la soltó… por mucho tiempo se quedaron así y la temperatura de los dos comenzó a subir.

Lentamente se fueron soltando hasta que solo se encontraron tomados de las manos.

-Ahiru… eres muy especial para mi… te quiero muchísimo y sabré esperar el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que tu me lo indiques… -dijo el chico mirándola a los ojos.

-gracias Mithos… tu también lo eres para mi y es por eso que no quiero separarme ni un segundo de ti… y si es mejor seguir como hasta ahora yo lo haré gustosa… -dijo ella creyendo que esas eran las palabras que él quería escuchar.

Pero el se enojo al escucharlas… no sabia que bahía de malo en estar juntos como pareja o como amigos… ¿Qué no era igual?... ¿Qué no eran siempre los dos? De todos modos estaban ahí…

-Ahiru, no comprendo esa mentalidad…. Como que me quieres tanto que te sacrificaras a ser solo mi amiga…. Eso es un pleonasmo una locura mejor dicho… no le hallo lógica alguna… -dijo Mithos separándose de ella y caminando de un lado para otro tomándose la cabeza en símbolo de desesperación.

-Mira Mithos cuando estemos ya en clases te darás cuenta de que hay muchísimas jóvenes hermosas y que estas aran todo lo posible por que te fijes en ella…. Y tal vez tu no les aras caso… pero después ellas estarán inventando muchos artimañas para quedarse solos en algún salón o suscitaran una situación comprometedora que ara que yo o tu pelemos y la verdad conociéndome como me conozco yo no soportaría mucho…. –dijo Ahiru con una tierna sonrisa acercándose nuevamente hasta el para tomarlo de sus manos y tranquilizarlo.

A el no le quedo mas que aceptar… ella tenia mucha mas inseguridad que el, pero con sus palabras ella le hacia ver que realmente lo amaba como el lo hacia con ella.

Apagaron las luces de la estancia donde estaban y se dispusieron ir a descansar… tal vez mañana con el ajetreo del día se olvidarían de sus sentimientos.

Al otro día se presentaron a la academia los prospectos de profesores que darían las otras disciplinas en la escuela.

Y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse nuevamente a los dos chicos de cabellera negra.

-¡y ustedes!... ¿Qué han venido hacer aquí?... –dijo Mithos con alegría y asombro.

-pues ya vez… resulto que mi tío Drosselmayer convenció a mi padre de que era muy buena la oportunidad de ser los primeros en poner un teatro en la ciudad…. –dijo la chica quien se acerco hacia Mithos con agilidad increíble.

-¡Ho… ya veo!… y ustedes por lo tanto se quedaran aquí estudiando… me imagino…-dijo Mithos quien trataba de separarse de la chica quien ya lo tenia bien sujeto del brazo.

-nop… te equivocas… Fakir y yo… ya somos bailarines profesionales y pertenecemos a una compañía de ballet que por cierto es de mi padre…. –dijo la chica muy orgullosa.

-haaaaaaaaa… ya veo… y entonces ¿tu padre es el famoso productor de teatro conocido como… Don cuervo?...-dijo Ahiru quien solo había escuchado rumores de el señor.

-Así es… el es mi padre y mi tío le ha escrito muchas obras para que el las produzca a nivel mundial… y realmente han sido muy aclamadas en todas partes… -dijo la chica nuevamente con orgullo.

-bien ya veo… y entonces ustedes ¿van a quedarse a vivir aquí o se van a ir a la ciudad?... pregunto Ahiru viendo la reacción de Mithos.

-la verdad es que venimos para ver lo del empleo de maestros y asesores en las materias de baile y danza clásica…- dijo Fakir… hablando por primera vez.

Ahiru giro sobre sus puntas hasta ver al chico que estaba parado atrás de ella, al ver esto Mithos logro zafarse del agarre de la pelinegra y fue hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja tomando la mano de Fakir y viéndolo a los ojos lo jalo hacia el escritorio donde estaban unos papeles.

-bien… que bien… entonces llenen las solicitudes de empleo y déjenos sus referencias… para anexarlas junto a su expediente y por esa puerta pueden pasar a los casilleros para que escojan el suyo y puedan cambiarse para la prueba, que se ara en una hora en el auditorio… -dijo Mithos muy deprisa y con tal seguridad… que dejo atontados a todos inclusive a la pelirroja.

Ahiru sonrió y termino de seleccionar a los demás candidatos.

El profesor que ella había tenido en una ocasión en la escuela preparatoria cuando tomaba danza, había venido a solicitar empleo y ella sin dudarlo se lo dio.

-muy bien maestro Neco… es un placer contar con usted en esta institución… no necesita hacer prueba, ya que mas que nadie yo se como imparte usted las clases… así que lo veo mañana para que recoja su horario y el lunes comenzar con las clases…. Cada grupo es de 15 alumnos mixtos… así que por favor le recomiendo venir desayunado… pues a cada maestro le van a tocar por lo menos tres grupos y cada sesión es de dos horas todos los días… -dijo la chica con su acostumbrada sonrisa.

-bien… bien… aquí estaré, sin falta… -y salio diciendo esto el profesor Neco.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del tío de Rue.

-¡já!… esos mocosos… creen que saliéndose de la compañía me forzaran ha hacer lo que ellos quieran… he dicho que quiero hacer un colegio de música y arte junto con el Teatro… y lo voy a hacer…. No me importa a quien le de en la torre… -dijo Don cuervo quien hablaba de negocios con su hermano Drosselmayer…

-esa chiquilla pelirroja baila muy bien, y no se diga del joven del cabello plateado… crees que su escuelita nos baya a estorbar… - comento Drosselmayer con preocupación.

-ja..ja..ja.. Pero como crees… nosotros contamos con prestigio y con dinero… aremos que este pueblucho dependa de nosotros y tal vez hasta nos concedan las llaves de la ciudad…. Jajajaja… -dijo con gusto el tipejo de cabellera negra azulada.

-pero tus hijos se han ido con la competencia… -dijo preocupado el canoso Drosselmayer.

-eso no importa por ahora… los planes de construcción del teatro y la academia están listos para iniciar cuanto antes… cuando estén terminadas las obras… entonces veremos si no regresan con su papito… -dijo nuevamente el pelinegro.

-¡bien!… quien mas que tu conoces a tus hijos… esperemos que todo salga bien… -dijo el otro y se marcho.

Bueno espero les aya gustado este otro capitulo y espero no se hayan aburrido… el amor imposible de Mithos con Ahiru… no es tan imposible pero con el tiempo se vera que es lo que va a pasar.

Tengan paciencia y disculpen el retraso… la escuela me ahorca y el trabajo también así que cuando me doy mis escapadas es cuando actualizo… y como son varias historias las que tengo pendientes…. Pues ahí las voy sacando poco a poco… agradezco los ánimos que me dieron y seguiré con la historia no se preocupen. Bay y cuídense.


End file.
